In the related art, Patent Literature 1 below describes superimposing information indicating the position of a focus point onto a displayed image in an electronic camera. Also, Patent Literature 2 below describes drawing a predetermined display object, which three-dimensionally expresses a position in a depth direction with respect to a device in a specified subject part, overlaid onto a through-the-lens image being displayed on an electronic viewfinder. Also, Patent Literature 3 below describes creating a pseudo-space and specifying a region with a stereoscopic icon.